


Lo que sucedió en el hospital

by edelau



Series: El guardián y el guía [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AUTORA: Cattraine, M/M, One Shot, Universo Alterno (UA), hipersentidos, sentinel/guía
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edelau/pseuds/edelau
Summary: ¡Gato malo! ¡No se gruñe a la señora, que está aquí para ayudarnos!





	Lo que sucedió en el hospital

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Timestamp: Kahu a Alaka’i](https://archiveofourown.org/works/264788) by [Cattraine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattraine/pseuds/Cattraine). 



> Historia basada en los personajes y situaciones creados por y para la CBS, y la UPN. Con ella no se busca ganancia alguna.
> 
> Gracias a [Karen Hikari](https://www.fanfiction.net/beta/4791282/Karen-Hikari) y [MeimiCaro](https://www.fanfiction.net/beta/2309386/MeimiCaro) por las correcciones. Cualquier error que pueda quedar, _mea culpa_.

─Mmm... ─murmuró Danny cuando Steve lo acarició con la nariz en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro, aspiró su aroma y lo besó levemente a lo largo de la incipiente barba de su mandíbula. Deslizó perezosamente una mano por el negro cabello bañado en sudor, rascándole suavemente el cuero cabelludo. Steve soltó un ronroneo gutural y restregó de forma cariñosa su mejilla contra la mano del rubio, sonando muy parecido a su espíritu, y Danny tuvo que reprimir una soñolienta sonrisa.

Danny estaba recostado en una camilla en uno de los pequeños cubículos de emergencias en Queen’s, a la espera de que una habitación fuera preparada para él y su sobreprotector sentinel. Después del tiroteo en los muelles que terminó con Danny perdiendo el conocimiento durante casi una hora, Steve había entrado en una fase salvaje que había dejado a ocho traficantes de armas incapacitados o muertos, no lo sabía con seguridad y poco le importaba, y los doctores habían decidido sabiamente, en contra de las vehementes protestas de Danny, mantenerlo en observación durante la noche.

El estado híperalerta de protección de Steve estaba al fin disminuyendo, y sentado en un taburete junto a Danny se centró felizmente en el olor y el sabor de su pareja, quien había sufrido una conmoción cerebral moderada y un corte de unos ocho centímetros en la sien que había sangrado copiosamente. Los médicos habían limpiado y suturado la herida, pero no se le permitiría ningún tipo de analgesia fuerte hasta determinar la gravedad de la lesión en la cabeza.

Ver a Danny inconsciente y cubierto de sangre lo había hecho entrar en cólera, y Steve sólo recuperó el control cuando el otro recobró la conciencia. Además, el papeleo iba a ser épico; Danny iba a quejarse con cada página que tuvieran que rellenar y Steve simplemente le sonreiría como un tonto, contento de que su querido guía estuviera vivo para hacerlo. El sentinel le acarició con la nariz la piel tras la oreja, sonriendo cuando se le entrecortó la respiración ante la sensación.

Una enfermera entró en la habitación, y Steve levantó la cabeza ante la intrusión y le gruñó, enseñándole los dientes. Asustada, la mujer retrocedió un paso, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente. Danny frunció el ceño y le dio un capirotazo al moreno en la punta de la nariz antes de tirarle vehemente de un mechón de pelo.

─¡No, gatito malo! No se le gruñe a la buena mujer. Ella está aquí para ayudarnos.

Steve lo miró tímidamente y murmuró rápidamente una disculpa a la joven, quien les informó presta que el camillero correspondiente vendría pronto para trasladar a Danny a una habitación privada, y luego se fue rápidamente, todavía con una mirada cauta sobre el sentinel mientras salía por la puerta. Steve arqueó entonces una ceja, mirando a su soñoliento guía.

─¿Ga-ti-to? ─inquirió, frunciendo el ceño.

Danny lo miró con unos risueños ojos azules.

─Sí. Es un nuevo apodo ─dijo con una risita, mientras Steve se reclinaba hacia atrás, cruzándose de brazos y con una mirada ultrajada.

» _Mi_ alocado gatito Super SEAL ─añadió y alargó una mano de forma mimosa mientras se le cerraban los párpados por el cansancio.

Aplacado en el acto, Steve se relajó y le cogió la mano.

─Oh, vale ─aceptó, y sonrió mientras observaba a su pareja dormir, elucubrando un nuevo, odioso y cariñoso nombre para poder usar contra él la próxima vez que estuvieran en medio de la oficina.

Fin


End file.
